


[Avengers]Por una Cabeza（SteveRogers/ClintBarton）

by RachelTsing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tango, calm, 战损
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelTsing/pseuds/RachelTsing
Summary: Steve无法忘记他欠了Peggy一支舞，这导致了他对跳舞产生了点芥蒂。而这次任务，他不得不跟着鹰眼学习跳tango





	1. Chapter 1

**时隔两年半的时间催更（笑）我决定回圈。这篇文大概能完结（认真脸）**

****【作者】**** 大人，药在这儿（Miss.ill）

 ** **【配对】**** 队鹰（主）

 ** **【原著】**** 复仇者联盟1&2

****【等级】** **

****【附注】**** 1、会有微微的寡鹰和队佩；2、文章里关于舞蹈的描述都是我扯谈的，虽然不全是假的，不过也不全是真的，所以看看就好，不要当真。3、请配合<Por Una Cabeza>食用

 ** **【警告】**** ooc都是我的错。

 ** **【介绍】**** Steve无法忘记他欠了Peggy一支舞，这导致了他对跳舞产生了点芥蒂。

 ** **【弃权声明】**** 所有的人物都不是我的，我只是很爱很爱他们。

****【正文】** **

第一章

这绝对不是Clint造成的。当他哼着那调子的时候，他的动作太过随意了，他也不是个好老师。

“看，我说过我不是个好老师了。”Clint在看到Steve狼狈的步伐时半是抱怨半是无辜地说。

Steve努力不把Clint随意迅速的动作当作对Natasha的反击。他不笨，包括在跳舞上，况且血清让他拥有更快的条件反射。

但Clint就是有那种让你难堪的本事，尤其还是在他嘴里哼着愉快曲调的时候。

“这里只有你会探戈，Barton。”Steve让自己的语气听起来更严肃，效果却在他狼狈的脚尖和脚跟的碰撞下显得微不足道。

Clint并不当回事，“Nata的搭档无论是谁，她都能完成任务，队长。”Clint脚下步子轻快地转了个圈，脸上的表情像快银又偷吃了他的小甜饼一样，“你们就是喜欢看我难堪。”

哦，现在难堪的可不是你。Steve苦笑地想，他无法知道Clint是在怎么让他的两只脚总是拌在一起的。

但Steve不打算退缩，“看起来现在难堪的是我，Barton。”

对没错，Clint得意的扬了扬嘴角。并且，当然了他知道他不会得意太久，这可是美国队长。美国队长理所当然什么都会！

说到这个任务，Clint到是很惊讶Steve不会跳探戈。他真的以为SteveRogers AKA美国队长什么都会……而且他一点都不羡慕Steve和Natasha这次的卧底任务。有过一次教训之后他绝对不要再和Natasha跳舞了。

当其他人知道Clint会跳探戈，并且跳得很好的时候都表现的很惊讶。Clint只是耸耸肩他在马戏团里学的东西可多了呢，探戈不过是其中小小的一项。

如果不是Natasha还有其他任务，教Steve这件事Clint绝对不会答应。但是他们卧底的身份是专业的舞蹈演员，并且他们只有三天准备时间。

Steve不想硬着头皮上，至少事先做些功课。

Clint和Natasha只给Steve做了一次示范，不得不说两个人的默契让其他人叹为观止。小提琴高调又内敛，就像Natasha所表现的，踩着高贵的步伐傲世一切的态度对Clint欲拒还迎，纠缠其中。去掉高潮，钢琴的强而有力的击键就像是下一个旋转前的深呼吸，接下来的动作一气呵成。

直到曲子结束Steve觉得他脑袋里的旋律还挥之不去，就像一场没有尽兴的舞蹈，永远只差一步，怅然若失。

Tony第一个鼓起掌来，难得的没有一句讽刺的话。Steve看向其他人，他们都沉浸在刚才的探戈里。Natasha拉着不怎么情愿的Clint弯腰致谢。

Steve只看了这一遍完整的舞蹈，所有的动作几乎印在他的脑海里。动作并不难，却也没有他想的那么容易。谁知道为什么Clint做起来那么轻松的动作他就是做不好。

“我猜，我没有跳舞的天分。”Steve在休息地时候说，完全不理会Tony的嘲笑。

Clint看起来比之前还要累，“哦队长，已经比第一遍好太多了，我觉得你能做到的。三天足够了！”

“也许你和Natasha出这次任务更好。”Steve犹豫了，在成为美国队长之后第一次，他对自己产生了一丝不确定。

“相信我，队长。你没问题的！我会让你没问题的！”Clint说的很认真，和平日里那个没什么正经的人不太一样。“要知道上一次我和Nata跳舞的经历绝对算不上愉快。”Clint抖了抖肩膀，像是想到了什么可怕的回忆，“所以，就算不行，我们也得搞定这个！”

除了正规的训练，他们一直在练舞。让Steve觉得惊讶的是Clint对此出乎意料的认真，每一个动作Clint都会认真的讲解。

“你知道探戈源自情人之间的秘密舞蹈，所以视线和表情是最重要的。做到这个你就成功一半了！”Clint在摆弄着Steve僵硬的站姿，“咳，队长，你可以放松一点，这不是打仗，不需要那么紧张，只要保持表情严肃就行。”Clint仰着头说，脸上带着好笑。

学了几个简单的动作后Steve才慢慢放松下来，只能说Clint教的太好了。每一个动作，每一个停顿都非常清楚。

“优秀的探戈舞者是不看动作的，他们只要看停顿的位置就能分辨出你的水平，基本只有线条、速度和不停变换的重心。”Clint一边带着Steve熟悉动作，一边讲解，“说真的，队长你要是学会了，跳的肯定比我更好。”

Steve笑笑，跟着Clint的动作。他的动作在慢慢变得流畅，偶尔还能做一两个让Clint惊讶的停顿。跟着Clint哼着的调子，Steve慢慢适应这节奏。搭在Clint后背的手因为越来越确定的动作而变得慢慢收紧。他甚至开始感受到从Clint辐射而来的热度，和女人不同意义的娇小，Steve微微低下头看着Clint认真的圆脸，心情前所未有的好。

“嘿，严肃，伙计！”Clint抬起头瞪着眼睛。

Steve一晃神，动作狼狈了起来，带着Clint的步子也跟着凌乱。Clint翻了个白眼踩住Steve的脚，后背借助Steve手臂向后仰了一下。Steve以为Clint要摔倒，条件反射地手臂一用力，后仰的身体迅速支起来，借着惯性Clint撞进Steve最后的私人空间。Steve觉得呼吸有些紧，他们整个身体贴在一起，他的手也不知道什么时候圈在Clint的腰上，手心下是肌肉结实的触感。Steve甚至觉得他闻到了Clint身上松腊的味道。直到Clint发出咒骂，Steve才回过神。

“见鬼！”Clint的鼻梁撞在Steve的下巴上，酸痛瞬间蔓延开。

Steve立刻松开，“上帝，对不起Clint。我以为你……”

“那是个动作，女方的动作。”Clint摆着手示意自己没事。

这可真够尴尬，Steve站着不知道该怎么办。Clint眼里带着生理泪水，一边揉着鼻子，一边抱怨Steve的下巴有多硬。这让Clint意外的看起来更可爱了。

TBC-


	2. 第二章

当美国队长对一件事认真起来，就说明这件事将不会太难。Clint对此颇为怨念，尤其是现在托着他的腰的Steve俯视着他的专注的表情让Clint几乎快要尴尬致死了。当然，当然，除了Steve嘴角的笑容。

Clint忍受着背肌被绷紧的酸痛，只能说他已经不是当年那个在马戏团里翻跟头跳跃的年轻人了。

而头一次被Clint无比期待的Natasha，迟迟不见踪影。

“这个动作是这样？”即使是一支膝盖撑住Clint全部重量都没有显得丝毫吃力的Steve有点好奇地问。

Clint的小腿压在Steve膝盖稍上的位置，腰上的手牢固的可靠。再一次Clint嫉妒起Steve的健壮，他做了个展臂的动作，“很完美。”

看起来，Steve对于这个舞蹈需要双腿灵活的移动感到有些疑惑。私下里Steve也让Jarvis给他寻找了一些顶级的探戈舞者的视频。他无法想像Clint身体灵活的在舞台上移动跳跃，他了解Clint身体很灵活。但是对于这个舞蹈？

还有一件事让Steve觉得有点尴尬，每次Clint做摆腿的动作，擦着小腿内侧的触感都让Steve无比僵硬。

“嘿，队长，你不能这么僵硬！”Clint抱怨地说，伸在Steve双腿之间的小腿继续磨蹭着。

他是故意！Steve听到自己大脑里有个声音在大叫。

Steve对Clint无时无刻都想看他笑话的态度表示无奈，但退缩绝对不在他的人生字典里，当然在做好这件事的基础上。Steve开始反复看Jarvis录下来的Clint和Natasha的示范。

休息的时间，Clint哼着不成调子的曲子，脚下的动作轻快有力。几乎踩着节奏，来到餐厅。

“一只欢快的小鸟，我几乎听到了春天的来临！”Tony无不讽刺地坐在沙发里说。

Clint做了个做作而娇羞的表情，“谢谢夸奖，Stark先生！”Tony的白眼差点没翻上天。

Steve在料理台将食物装盘，视线角落里Clint正在偷偷的从柜子里拿饼干。

身后的脚步悄无声息，Clint的手已经够到了冰凉的铁皮，“见鬼的，队长把你放得太高了。”伴随着哀怨的嘟囔。

腰侧突然多了一只手，感谢灵敏的条件反射，Clint已经抓到了饼干盒子，踮起的脚尖跟着腰上的力量转了个圈。看清了Steve严肃的表情，Clint只觉得太近了。

僵硬的Clint瞪大了眼睛，Steve目光一瞬不瞬地看着他。Steve抬起空着的手追着Clint伸直的手，手腕擦过手背，Clint手一空，“等……”来不及阻止，Steve利用身高优势向前靠近，Clint只能向后仰过去。‘天，太近了！’

饼干盒子安全落在料理台上，Steve迅速松开Clint，“我说过饭前不能吃零食。”

Clint僵直在原地，眨着眼睛看着Steve继续弄食物。

“见鬼了，我的眼睛。”Tony在沙发上怪叫。

Clint这才回过神，羞愤地涨红了脸。

这样的事情发生的越来越频繁，Clint的嘴总是停不下来，从调侃到讲解，或者是闲扯。而Steve越来越熟练让Clint闭嘴。

不留缝隙的后背贴近、划过腰线的手、特意纠缠在一起的手指、甚至是缓慢靠近的专注的目光。每一次，Clint都会忘了他的声音。

Steve有点得意忘形了，他忘了Clint有多喜爱恶作剧。再一次Steve故意让自己手指插进Clint指缝里时，Clint做出了回击。

跟着节奏，Clint迅速回身，倾斜着身体，一支膝盖紧贴着Steve的腰侧，另一只腿倚着Steve绷直的腿。两个人贴的太近，几乎不留缝隙。

Clint仰着头，整张脸都闪烁着得意。Steve低下头，嘴唇堪堪擦过Clint的鼻尖。太近了，Steve回过神的第一个想法，然后他不太想后退。

“咳，队长？”Clint得意的表情开始变得不确定和尴尬，

Steve有点恋恋不舍地看着Clint站直后退，残留在他身上的温度慢慢消失。

Clint依然觉得尴尬，他都不太确定刚才发生了什么，只是……Clint紧张地咽了咽。

“很棒！”“谢谢！”异口同声，两个人笑起来。

剩下的时间比之前要好得多，Steve的动作已经很熟练了，已经可以不用刻意去记动作。两个人都心照不宣地跟着节奏，一遍遍练习。

“Nata回来一定会大吃一惊！”Clint夸赞地说。

Steve带着Clint转了个圈，“得感谢老师。”

Clint的表情更得意，脚下的步子越来越轻快，“哦，队长，要是在你的年代，只用一支舞你就可以征服所有姑娘！”

动作戛然而止，Clint疑惑地看着突然变了脸色的Steve。

“额，队长？“

Steve表情突然变得苦涩，他松开Clint，“抱歉，只是想起以前，我曾答应请Peggy跳一支舞。“

“哇哦，她一定因为这支舞爱上你了？“Clint夸张地说。

“不，“Steve苦笑了一下，“我欠了Peggy那一支舞……”

Clint沉默了，他很快就理解了Steve的话。他看过那些宣传资料，也无意间看过关于美国队长的档案，还有Carter特工的。

“你可以说说，如果你想说的话。”Clint不知道该怎么安慰Steve，语气生硬而犹豫不定，“就当睡前故事？”

让Clint很惊讶的是，Steve居然真的会跟他讲起以前的事情。他能感受到Steve在回忆时的痛苦，融入到舞步里的悲伤。直到Jarvis的声音在天花板响起时，Clint才惊觉已经过了很久。

“看来Natasha的任务结束了。”Clint听到Natasha回来的消息松了口气。

说了很多以前的事情后Steve觉得轻松了很多，“谢谢你，Barton你……”

“不，”Clint快速打断Steve，“我只是很抱歉，提起这些……哦，感谢上帝Nata终于回来了，真高兴队长你不用在忍受我。”Clint露出一个快速的笑容，然后“额，我猜Nata可能正过来。也许你可以和她在练习几遍，配合一下默契。”Clint几乎是语无伦次地离开了训练室，甚至没看到Steve失望的表情。

Steve对Clint找借口离开感到失望，也许是他老套的故事让Clint感到厌烦。而他还是那么的不识时务。

Clint才不承认他离开的很狼狈，甚至来不及找些像样的借口。只是Steve说的‘Peggy是我这辈子最完美的舞伴……’这句话让他觉得难受。

当然，就算这两天的练习他们越来越默契，也不能说明什么。只能说明美国队长不愧是超级战士，学什么都很快而已。

这只是两天的舞蹈课，Clint小声对自己说，他甚至不明白自己为什么会觉得心情低落。到了射击场，Clint才惊觉这两天他几乎都没摸过他的弓，这真的不是件好事。

TBC-


	3. 第三章

任务顺利的让人惊讶。这不是Steve和Natasha的第一次搭档任务，也许Natasha不是个体贴的搭档，但Steve绝对可以应付。旋律想起的一瞬间，思绪全部收回。

他们扮作亲密搭档在换了几辆车后到达机场，他们拎着漂亮的箱子，里面除了一套舞蹈服装别无他物。这并不是真正的旅行，所以并不会有伙伴间告别。但是离开前没再见到Clint，Steve比想象的还要介意。幸运的是Natasha并未询问任何事。

他们和其他众多参赛选手一样整装，男舞者带着统一的华丽面具，而他们的目标就在相隔一组的位置。Natasha的动作比Clint还要轻盈有力，托举的也更容易。Steve的视线撇着他们的目标，有点心不在焉。

下一个靠近，Natasha带着抱怨的语气，“嘿，我在这里！”

“什么？”Steve抽回注意力看了眼Natasha，他确认了一下没有迈错步子。

一个旋转，Natasha的表情已经恢复平常一样犀利，“真难得，你在走神。”

“没，我只是……”Steve想说他在注意他们的目标，却被Natasha快速打断，“哦，你完全可以和我说。”

Steve露出一个疑惑的表情，“说什么？”随机想起每次任务Natasha都有意给他介绍女朋友，“我不需要女朋友，谢谢。”

Natasha笑得太精明了，“好吧，先跳完这支舞。”

Steve莫名的觉得心虚。

被消音的枪声引起了Steve的注意，他还不够快。女舞者，他们的目标之一已经死了。Steve正要去保护男舞者，Natasha迅速拉住他，“我们的目标是杀手，走了！”

Steve恨透了不知道真正的任务是什么。

回程的飞机上，Steve还在因为不了解全部任务内容而生气。

“得了，队长。我们一直就是这么过来的。”Natasha拿到了她想要，开解地说。

“我以为我们有过一次教训。”Steve绷着脸，依然不悦。整件任务，Natasha才是真正执行任务的那个人。

“我需要个舞伴，你知道的。”Natasha笑笑，坐到了Steve身边。

这并没让Steve消气，“随便一个舞伴，Barton也可以。”

“嗯……我喜欢身高差?”Natasha露出一个做作的假笑，“所以，你刚才想着Clint？”

“什么？”很显然，没人能跟得上黑寡妇的思维。

Natasha翻个白眼，“刚才跳舞，你心里肯定没在想我。”

没错，Steve在心底回答。但是Barton？哦，好吧，可能被Natasha说中了。出色的四倍直觉让Steve警惕地沉默不语。

看着没上当的Steve，Natasha耸了耸肩，语气突然变得真诚起来，“Steve，你知道Clint应得最好的。”

Steve没太跟得上Natasha怎么说起这个。

“我看了Jarvis的记录，两天的，Clint和你调情。”Natasha伸出两只手指，一副‘我看穿一切’的表情。

“Clint和很多人调情。”下意识地，话已脱口。Steve都没意识到他的语气有多让人想偏。

“你介意？”

“当然不，我们并不是……”Steve解释。

“但是你和他调情，Steve，你和他调情。”Natasha笑的狡诈，带着点得意。

“……”哦……Steve这下真的沉默了。他认真地回忆两天他和Clint之间的所有对话，不，没有太多对话。几乎都是Clint在说，表情明亮、得意、愉快。

“Steve你可不会和我调情，或者和Stark。”Natasha扔下最后一颗炸弹，看着茫然的Steve站起身，走之前补了句，“你真该看看Jarvis的记录，很火辣。”

Clint从练习室出来，拿着他的弓，兴致缺缺。今天的状态如常，却让Clint觉得无聊。他嘴里哼着不知道跑到哪儿去的调子，用半湿透的衬衫擦去额头的汗。基地只有他和博士，这让Clint快要无聊死了。他想过去实验室找Banner，让绿色大个子出来。不过他立刻就想起来冰箱里空了的酸黄瓜玻璃罐。

他可能真的无聊疯了，才会连澡都没冲就哼着不成曲的调子一路踩着节奏来到之前跳舞的练习室。

反正又没人，Clint自我安慰着，然后跟着哼着的调子转圈。

“我以为那次之后你不会再想跳舞了。”Natasha的声音响起时，Clint吓得差点崴折了脚踝。

Clint慌乱的表情愉悦了Natasha和Steve。Steve几乎都没忍耐地笑出声。

“见鬼。”Clint感觉他的脸上腾起了热度，“Jarvis为什么不告诉我你们回来了？”

“您并没有告诉我提醒您……”Jarvis的声音在天花板显得有点无情。

Clint做了个鬼脸，“任务如何？”他掀起T恤胡乱地擦了擦脸上的汗水。Steve发现他的目光无法从那露出的一小片皮肤上移开。事实上，他想看更多……

Natasha只是做了个挑眉的动作，浑身透露的气势让Clint打了个哆嗦。

“你们忙，我回去洗个澡。”几乎下意识觉得不妥，Clint迅速找借口离开。甚至没和Steve打声招呼。

Steve皱起眉，想要打招呼的手还伸在半空。Natasha的目光意味深长地望着Clint离开的方向，无声地拍了拍Steve肩膀。

Clint以为有人回来了，会不那么无聊。事实证明他的想法错的离谱。Natasha拒绝了陪他锻炼的请求，顺手把他推给了Steve。

然后现在，Clint和Steve在训练室里你来我往，空气安静的让人担心。

最终Steve停了下来，他想了一圈都没想到自己是哪里让Clint觉得不高兴。“Barton。”Steve不理会落在他身上的虚拟箭，表情严肃。

“怎么了队长？”Clint也跟着严肃地从隐蔽的地方翻出来。

“我猜是我该问怎么了，Barton？”Steve认真地看着Clint，眉心的褶皱几乎能夹死苍蝇。

Clint睁大了眼睛，不明所以。

“我真的想不到之前什么地方导致让你现在对我是这个态度。”Steve撇过头像是在认真思考着，“你今天很安静，这不正常，也许你已经发现了和一个年代久远出生的人交谈是件无聊的事情。”Steve转过头说，语气里的自卑和苦涩让Clint震惊。

“哦，队长，我没有。怎么可能，不……见鬼。”Clint语无伦次地解释，“我才没有觉得无聊，和你队长。事实上你不在这几天我真的要无聊死了。而且我的弓不能满足我，要知道一个人训练真的无聊死了，即使有Jarvis和你聊天也不，对不起Jarvis，我没说你不好。但是如果有个活生生的人陪你一起，那肯定不错。而且，哦，队长，我没觉得你无聊，我以为你会觉得我废话太多了。”

“我会阻止的。”Steve突然说，看到Clint没找到重点的表情时补充，“如果我觉得你说的太多了，我会阻止你。”

Clint愣愣地点了点头，完全没注意到队长说的不是‘会告诉你’。

终于松了口气的Steve露出一个笑容，“所以我们没事了？”

“呃，没事了？”Clint完全没跟得上Steve的思维。

“太好了，明天开始我会和你一起训练。”

等等，他是不是错过了什么？Clint一脸茫然地看着心情格外愉快的Steve。

TBC-


	4. 第四章

想要确认自己的心意简直太简单了，Steve甚至都不用看完Jarvis的记录。他喜欢看Clint脸上得意的表情，也喜欢当他打破Clint的优越感，嘟囔抱怨的嘴，喜欢Clint在教他跳舞时有意无意的挑逗，那些正经的和不正经的，给他介绍的有关探戈的电影，以及说的那些话。Steve都还完全记得……

只因一支舞。

Steve不可避免地再次想起Peggy，那是他这辈子的遗憾，而这样的遗憾Steve绝不想经历第二次。

Clint的睡眠并不好，和Tony不同，他并不喜欢能躺下4、5个人的大床，他喜欢更窄一点的地方，那会让他有安全感，在一些噩梦缠绕的晚上，他通常都会缩进衣柜里。

他可以肯定外面的天还没亮，但他的房门响的要死。Clint并没睡几个小时，从衣柜里翻出来疑惑地打开门。

Steve那一脸像太阳的笑容差点闪瞎了Clint。

“队长？”Clint看了看门外，又打量着Steve。哦，可怜的衣服都快被这个大胸的家伙撑爆了。Clint脑子不太清醒地想。

Steve本来打算叫Clint起来一起去跑步，结果看到Clint的黑眼圈皱起眉，“昨晚睡得不好？”他的视线越过Clint的肩膀，看到了没有丝毫痕迹整洁的床。

“我正要去跑步，顺便问你要不要一起来。”Steve将看到的记下然后想起自己来的目的。

Clint晃着头，这么早起绝对不是他的日常作息，但是缩回衣柜肯定睡不着了，“好啊，等我一下，队长。”Clint决定还是跟着队长一起跑步比较划算。

Steve看着眼前人翘着一头乱糟糟地头发迷糊地晃进浴室，笑起来。

谁和他说过来着，不要和超级士兵一起跑步？Clint停在路边拼命喘着，目光跟随着不远处不断绕圈的Steve身上。

复仇者新基地偌大的操场上也有不少人在早训，当然，也有不少女性崇拜者跟着美国队长后面锻炼。Clint顺过了气站在跑道边，每看到路过的人，Steve都会和对方微笑打招呼，包括跟在他身后的那几个女特工。Steve会礼貌地减慢自己的速度，然后慢慢拉开距离。直到甩掉那些人，Clint悄悄给了Steve一个赞。

“还跟得上么？”经过Clint身边，Steve笑容明亮。

Clint撇撇嘴，脸上带着股执着劲儿跟上Steve的速度，“等着瞧，队长，等着瞧。”

最后Steve架着完全虚脱的Clint回到室内，两个人身上的衣服几乎完全被汗水浸透。Steve将Clint架到房间浴室，Clint费力地将衬衫从头顶拽下来，Steve在门边出神地看着拉的绷直的肌肉线条伸展开。

哦，不着急，大兵，慢慢来。Steve嘟囔着转身离开。

Clint用了比以往多了一倍的时间来洗澡，如果不是Jarvis，他可能就躺在浴缸里睡个一天也说不定。热水舒缓了他大部分的肌肉酸痛，也让他比以往的早上更精神。

一上午Clint都和Natasha配合训练新特工们，依旧是Clint带男特工，Natasha带女特工。

“你今天精神不错，Clint。”Natasha的视线从Clint的脸上滑开，“昨晚睡的挺好？”

Clint打了个哈欠，“我只睡了几个小时就被队长拉去陪他跑步……事实上我快累死了。”抱怨的语气夹杂这一丝不容易琢磨的愉快。

Natasha和Clint对视一眼，Clint知道Natasha有多了解他，所以很多时候只要一个眼神就够了。

“你知道跳舞可以缓解失眠吧。”Natasha换了个姿势站着，然后倚向Clint。

Clint露出一个惊讶的表情，“Nata你在邀请我跳舞么？我以为你发誓不再和我跳舞……”

Natasha露出一个笑容，“当然不是我。”Clint觉得不寒而栗。

下午的时候他们出动打败了一小撮麻烦的机器人，缴获了一些诡异的武器，然后将武器交给Tony和Banner研究。Clint连招呼都懒得打回到自己的房间，甚至不想换衣服便躺进了衣柜里。

Clint从噩梦里惊醒，胡乱地拨开让他差点窒息的那一堆衣服。虽然不知道现在几点，但是外面已经黑的一塌糊涂。他这才慢慢将制服脱下来，清理了身上已经结痂的伤口，顺便洗了个澡。

整理干净的Clint摸到了厨房，他记得Steve上午烤了小饼干。第一块饼干下肚Clint才真切地发觉自己有多饿。

Steve发现Clint时，后者嘴里塞满了饼干，Steve有点哭笑不得，“Barton？”

“咳咳咳咳……”Clint一阵心虚，拼命将嘴里的食物咽下去，“这么晚还没睡？”Clint打量了一下Steve，他穿着平时训练的运动服，脖颈周围的布料有一些汗渍，Steve手上还绑着绷带，Clint猜到他从回来就一直在打沙袋。

Steve看到Clint注意到自己的手，笑笑，“太多肾上腺素了，需要发泄一下。你这么晚？”Steve问。

Clint想像往常一样应付过去，担忧却犹豫了。最后只是抓了抓头，“只是……睡不着。”

Steve看着Clint将他烤的饼干吃光后还舔了舔嘴，“我想吃点夜宵你要来一份么？”

Clint惊讶地看着Steve，“哦，当然！队长你居然也会吃夜宵，要是让铁罐知道，他一定会用这个做借口的。”Clint喋喋不休地看着Steve从橱柜里拿出用具然后打开火。没一会儿功夫一小份煎蛋和煎火腿出锅。

Clint惊喜地将自己那份狼吞虎咽地吃下去，说真的他真的饿坏了，除了早上那一餐，一整天的训练新人中午还没来得及吃饭的突发状况，Clint也只在战场上偷吃了个跟能量棒。

他甚至没注意到Steve把自己那一份也推给了Clint，Clint吃得太快，根本没注意。直到吃完Clint抹着沾了油星的嘴。

“吃饱了？“Steve笑吟吟地看着Clint。

Clint抹着嘴，“谢了队长，队长的手艺棒透了。“说完还打了个饱嗝，Clint不好意思地抓抓头，才发现Steve根本没吃东西。

“是晚饭运动一下，训练室。“Steve看着尴尬的Clint，心情愉快地半命令道。

“唉？队长，我今天累毙了，放过我吧。“Clint有点哀怨。

Steve脚步停了一下，“跟来。“短暂地说完就直接朝训练室走去。

等Clint到了训练室才明白过来，他有些意外并带着揶揄的表情看着Steve，“额，队长，你不会真的听Nata的话吧。“

Clint完全不介意让Steve知道他晚上做恶梦的习惯，他们都有噩梦，谁没有呢？但是跳舞？认真的么？Clint快要为此笑出声了，他甚至不知道Natasha在密谋什么。

不过看着美国队长那张正经的脸，Clint讪笑了两声，蹭过去。

“队长，你完全不……“Clint正要解释，腰已经被环上，突如其来的贴近让Clint倒抽了口气，鼻腔里溢满了Steve身上的汗味。

哦，见鬼。Clint被带出第一步时想。

TBC-


	5. 第五章

每日一支舞几乎成为了Clint和Steve的惯例，而且不仅仅局限于探戈。Clint觉得也许Natasha说的对，跳舞有助于缓解他的失眠还有噩梦。

除了跳舞，每天早上Steve都会准时地站在Clint的门口，敲门，等着看Clint沙金色乱翘的短发，还有不再整洁的床铺。Steve对此很满意。

其他人或多或少发现了这种规律。第一个当然是同样有着睡眠问题的Tony。当Tony在工作室熬了一宿疲惫地在大厅倒了杯咖啡后，边看到Steve和Clint从外面走进来，身上带着很明显的高强度运动后的印记。

Tony看着有说有笑的两个人，揉了揉眼睛，确定不是因为缺少睡眠而造成的幻觉。

“见鬼了？铁罐？！”Clint看到Tony，挑着语调说。

“对，见鬼了！你居然起这么早！”Tony灌了一大口咖啡。

“你知道，好的作息，好的身体！”Clint裂开一个大大的笑容。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，确定在Steve脸上看到宠溺的笑容，半秒后，“我的天，我的眼睛！Jarvis我的墨镜在哪里？！”

Clint对夸张的Tony嗤之以鼻，“也许你也应该早上起来和我们去跑个步。”

“谢了，不，小鸟。”Tony摇了摇头，咖啡因让他整个人都活了过来，“我拒绝当电灯泡！”

Clint露出一个疑惑的表情，没跟得上Tony的话。

“Tony，也许你该改变一下熬夜的毛病。”Steve走进吧台准备做早餐，“另外，早餐在半个小时以后。”

“哦，管好你家小鸟，队长，这样就好。现在我要到我的床上去了！再见，爱情鸟们。”

Clint惊讶地看着Tony的背影，“我刚才幻听么？还是Tony在说胡话？”

“你可以先去洗个澡，Barton。”Steve笑着说，并没有理会Clint的问题。

Clint狐疑地看着Steve，又看了看Tony的去向，虽然耸了耸肩，好吧，可能是他太累了，他猜。

“哦，你会把他惯坏的。队长。”Natasha悄无声息出现在料理台边。

这着实吓了Steve一跳，他收回了落在Clint后背上的视线，转头看到一副‘我都看透了’的表情。

看到被吓到的Steve，Natasha觉得有趣。

“咳，我以为你在睡……怎么说，美容觉？”Steve思考着Clint说的那种女人要保证多少时间的睡眠，面容才不会衰老。

Natasha眯起眼睛，“哦，他开始把你带坏了。”

“不没有。”Steve反驳。

Natasha挑眉，“会的。不过，队长，你还得加把劲才行。”

Steve皱起眉，瞪着煎锅里的鸡蛋。好吧，他可能不太懂现代追求一个人需要做些什么。这段时间他总是刻意的和Clint在一起。感谢上帝，纽约前所未有的平静。Steve觉得他要求的和Clint额外的一支舞完全没有让Clint发现他的心意。不只是那些探戈，还有其他的，那些默契的动作，贴近的滑步，美妙的停顿，还有Steve那些蹩脚的调情。

Clint见鬼地完全没有表示，甚至是连调情都没有了。Steve有点苦恼，他承认他的那老旧的浪漫主义情怀在其中作怪了，以至于在每一之舞中Steve都倍加深情。Clint也深情，也许是受到了Steve的感染，但是他是真的很认真。

但是之后，Clint就完全回到了以前的状态，Steve有点搞不懂了。也许他该尝试更直接点看看。

Clint为最近安稳的睡眠感到放松，他已经很久没有做噩梦。这让Clint相当感激Steve。早知道跳支舞就可以解决，他早就放弃躲进衣柜了。

为了报答Steve，Clint更多的当Steve的陪练，顺便也提高了他自己的近战。这相当不错，Clint觉得他正在和美国队长磨合出新的默契度，趋于完美。

唯一让Clint有点苦恼的就是，他总得时不时管住自己的嘴。鹰眼最管不住自己的嘴，尤其是在那些轻快或舒缓的音乐里时，他是破坏气氛的好手。Clint总是在跳舞的时候克制自己，因为Steve跳舞时的态度太认真了，让Clint又想吐槽又怕被Steve讨厌。还有那些近似深情的目光，贴近的热度，和喷洒在眼前的热气。

哦，Clint总是会想脸红。

Clint想过找其他人试试，但每一次Steve来‘邀请’他的时候——好吧，他用了‘邀请’这个词——下意识的话却又停驻在喉咙里。

他隐约地感觉到这是怎么回事，却又不太清楚。导致Clint现在已经不敢再和队长调情了。好像是多说几句那些俏皮话，他们就会像甜蜜的小情侣一样。

难得神盾局有任务，Clint从Fury办公室出来后准备去告诉Steve一声。他还没刷卡的时候就听到了Steve有点窘迫的声音，和悦耳的调笑女音。

训练室的门在Clint面前滑开，Steve尴尬的脸和女特工明亮的笑容一同出现的Clint视野里。Clint眨了眨眼，打了个口哨，“唷——看来我打扰你们了！”

“Clint！”Steve看到他就像看到了救星。

“哦，队长，别弄得像我在为难你。”女特工笑着说，然后冲Clint点了点头，“只是几个简单的舞蹈动作。”

Clint的表情出现了一秒的空白，窘迫的Steve并没有看到。

“哇哦，你可不知道队长有多不擅长跳舞！”Clint夸张的声音让Steve转过视线。

Steve皱起眉，嘴角却是勾起的，“你很清楚，Clint，那只是一开始，一开始。”

Clint笑着耸耸肩，然后像是想起正事一样，“哦，我一会儿有个任务，我就是来说一下，队长，你们继续！”他还冲Steve挤了挤眼睛。

Steve楞了一下想要叫住Clint，训练室的门关上阻隔了他的视线。等他追出去，Clint已经不在走廊上了。不能不承认，Steve觉得失望。然后很快振作起来，他得换种作战方式了。

任务很简单，Clint在午夜回到大厦，筋疲力尽。他询问了Jarvis知道其他人都睡了。Clint洗了个澡，站在房间里看着他的床铺犹豫了一段时间，转身走出房间。

Clint在训练室里让Jarvis放了一小段平缓的曲子，然后跟着曲调移动脚步，转身、滑步、小跳、摆臂。一曲结束，Clint这才唱出了口气，回到房间。

久违的噩梦抓住了Clint，黑影笼罩在Clint的身上，让他猛然惊醒，夜里的寒意让他打了个冷颤，“见鬼了。”Clint嘟囔着眯着眼睛看着天花板，感觉漆黑的天花板在不断的压下来，四周的墙壁在聚合。

Clint咒骂着从床上翻起来，脚踝被床单缠住。一声巨响Clint摔在递上，顾不得摔痛的肩膀和鼻梁，狼狈地挣扎。双脚在床单里越来越紧。Clint惊慌地伸出手想要够到自己放在一边的弓，恐惧紧紧抓住了他。最后Clint用手抓着地面爬进了衣柜里。他抱紧了自己的手臂，嘟囔着，“这不是真的，这都不是真的，这不是真的，得醒过来，醒过来……”

说不好，Steve为什么会突然醒过来，带着点迷茫Steve让自己慢慢清醒。发现正是午夜，Steve犹豫了一下抬起头，“出了什么事么，Jarvis。”

“并没有需要注意的严重的事情发生，队长。”Jarvis平板地说，“Barton特工从他的床上摔了下来。”

Steve没想到听到这个，“Clint回来了？”

“是的队长。”

Steve想想了一下Clint滚下床的换面，露出笑容，“他是做恶梦了吧。”

“是的。”Jarvis诚恳地回答让Steve的笑容僵住。

Steve想都没想就来到Clint房间的门口，被告知Clint并未睡在床上，Steve想起了第一天邀请Clint慢跑的早上，Clint背后的床铺一尘不染，没有丝毫褶皱。

Steve动用了Tony给他的最高权限，走进Clint的房间，一眼就看到从衣柜里延伸出的床单。

“Clint？”Steve放轻了脚步走到衣柜边，衣柜的门敞开着，朦胧的月光让Clint的样子变得不真切。Steve倒吸了口气，为Clint苍白布满汗水不安的脸。Clint甚至在抽搐……

“该死。”Steve低咒了一声钻进衣柜，低声安慰Clint，并将抽搐的人抱进怀里。Steve的声音让Clint紧闭的双眼稍微睁开了一条缝，警惕地看着Steve似乎在确认他是否安全，好像发现是Steve，Clint又左右看了看抱着他的胳膊，“嗯，队长的抱抱。嗯……”

Steve愣了愣，看着Clint重新睡过去。等听到了Clint平稳的呼吸，Steve确定Clint没在做噩梦，松了口气也跟着闭上了眼睛。

手臂的挣动让Steve醒了过来，Steve睁开眼睛，Clint正小心翼翼地撬开抱着他的手臂。看到Steve睁开眼，嘴角勾起一个尴尬的弧度，“额早？”

Steve笑了笑，闭上眼将脸窝进Clint肩窝，“早Clint。”声音慵懒而低哑。

Clint觉得有什么在他的大脑里炸开来，身体僵硬。Clint只觉得身上所有的热度都冲向了大脑，大脑完全烧掉了一样。直到Steve松开他。

“你昨晚又做了噩梦。”Steve缓慢地开口，他观察着Clint的反应，“你经常做噩梦？”

Clint瑟缩了一下，“已经不经常了，我……不知道昨晚为什么会……”

Steve皱起眉，他知道Clint并不想说关于噩梦的事情，想到自己Steve决定推一把。

“你需要谈谈，Barton。”

TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔两年半，感觉时间过得真快，一点都不觉得这么久了都。回首自己没有扔进W文件夹的word文档……有点心虚……  
> 希望这次能把坑一个个填完……希望


	6. 第六章

第六章

Clint的大脑出现了短暂的空白，当理智重新接管大脑，Clint僵硬了。

有什么的东西从黑暗深处不断冒着泡涌上来，Clint不确定现在是怎么个情况。一时间空气安静的诡异。

Clint小心翼翼地转动着脖子，观察四周。发现自己还在衣柜里让他松了口气，但几乎是立刻身后的呼吸声表现出他不是一个人在衣柜里……

“我的天！”Clint惊叫着差不多是蹦起来，头撞到了衣柜门版发出一声巨响，甚至顾不上额头的疼痛，手脚并用地爬出了衣柜。

那画面太滑稽了，Steve差点就忍不住要笑出声了。但是看到Clint坐在地毯上看着他惊恐的表情，有种非常不好的预感。

“队，队长？”Clint的眼睛瞪的大大的，Steve甚至害怕眼睛掉出来。

“你没事吧Clint？”Steve有点紧张，到现在他才意识到眼前的一些状况，他要如何解释为什么他会和Clint一起在衣柜里，更别说Clint还睡在他怀里？

事实是Steve也记不太清自己是什么时候睡着的了，只是在发现Clint差点把他自己憋死在衣柜里后，他尝试了很多办法也没吧Clint从衣柜里弄出来，他甚至打了Clint一巴掌也没删醒Clint。对于那一巴掌，Steve道歉。

之后Steve发现他的碰触让Clint稍为安稳了一些，就这样一直保持着接触，直到他睡着。

Clint对于Steve的问题一点都没听进去，他绞尽脑汁地想现在到底是什么情况。他感到窘迫，不是因为和Steve过于亲密，而是衣柜。就像自己丑陋的秘密被公布于众的窘迫，Clint想他大概会害怕Steve接下来出现在脸上的表情。

Clint迅速从地上爬起来，拍了拍腿上不存在的灰尘，“已经这么早了，啊，队长。我的早训要完了，呃，我先走了？”Clint指了指房间门，目光左右摇摆地迅速离开。

Steve来不及告诉Clint还穿着睡衣，房间门已经关上了。沮丧几乎攢紧了Steve的心脏。最终Steve离开了房间。

房间里恢复了寂静，没一会儿，一块天花板出现了松动，Clint从里面翻了出来，迅速找到自己训练服换上重新走出房间。

Natasha很快就发现了Clint的不在状态，当瞥到训练室路过了好几次的队长时，嘴角勾起。

“所以，发生了什么？”借着一个动作，Natasha拉近Clint问。

Clint漏出个疑惑的表情，顺着Natasha的表情看到了再次路过训练室的美国队长。Clint几乎差点被自己的口水呛死，轻松化解Natasha的钳制。Natasha欺身向前完全不想放过Clint。

警报声救了Clint，所有人的表情立刻严肃起来。他们的老朋友，应该说美国队长的老朋友，红骷髅看样子打算今天来续旧。昆式战机上，Steve一如既往地指挥着其他复仇者。Clint站在一边整理着自己的装备。

“Barton！”听到自己的名字被叫到，Clint立刻抬头看向声音来源。美国队长正看着他，他等待着自己的任务。

安静让其他人都有些奇怪，Clint也很奇怪，想要看口询问，但是Steve看着他的表情太认真了，让他犹豫着该不该开口。

Natasha翻着白眼正要打断这段尴尬诡异的沉默，Steve点了下头，“守住高点，把握敌人的动向。”

“明白，队长。”Clint松口气，认真地回应。

他们很快就击退了九头蛇，很可惜，红骷髅和以往一样溜之大吉。大家在中午之前回到了大厦。Tony走在队伍最前面吐槽着关于九头蛇和红骷髅的那些可笑的造型，其他人也跟着笑着。Steve走的很慢，几乎是少有的拖慢自己的脚步。

Clint和Natasha在队伍最后说些关于神盾局任务的事情，听到不自然地咳嗽声时微笑地快不抛弃了Clint。

“嗨。”Steve几乎尴尬地和Clint打招呼，眼角瞥着前面的是否发现了他们正慢慢脱离队伍。

Clint有点奇怪地看了眼Steve，“嗨？”

“我在想……”Steve在心底说这样的开场逊爆了。“咳，中午你想吃什么？”

Clint漏出疑惑地表情，看和Steve 尴尬地表情眨了眨眼，“你知道我不挑食的队长。”

一次挫败爬上Steve的脸，“我是说你想出去吃么？”

Clint更加疑惑了，“铁罐不是说订外卖么？”他虽然走在最后和Natasha聊天，却并没有忽略其他人在说些什么。

“天啊，Barton！”Steve捂住自己的额头，“我想请你出去吃个饭！”Steve略带焦躁的声音正巧在前Tony笑话结束的时候。

“哇哦。”Tony惊讶地转过头，和其他人一样漏出一个惊讶的表情。

“见鬼。”Steve低咒。

“注意语言，队长。”Tony笑着揶揄，然后招呼其他人，“看样子没人和我们抢墨西哥卷了是吧，这下我们可以不用看指环王了。走了走了。”

Clint觉得他的心脏快要跳出来了，瞪着Steve。

“天啊，Barton，就只是随便吃顿饭。”Steve捂着脸完全没法看Clint惊愕的表情。

一分钟，就在Steve几乎要放弃了打算逃走的时候，Clint带着愉快的语调问，“这是个约会么，队长？”

Steve抬起头，看着Clint几乎笑的眯成一条缝的眼睛，红着脸，“对的，Barton，这是个约会。”

Clint脸上的笑容变大，看着Steve红透的脸，“我愿意，队长。”

哦，天。他的脸得红到晚上了。Steve放弃了不去害羞。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文时隔好几年终于结束了，其实原本应该更丰满的，但是我的能力还是不太行。就到这里结束就好。在我心里，鹰鹰值得最好的！队长则是温柔又严厉的那个！


End file.
